


Lazy Day Love - @Soft_Angel_Aziraphale

by Blackrayvn



Series: Ineffable_December_2020 [7]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: An Ineffable Holiday (Good Omens), Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Celestial Love, Christmas Fluff, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Making Love, Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn
Summary: Cookies have turned into something more, as an angel and a demon, realize there is far more to sex than what they have ever felt.  This was new, and even a being of love, couldn't figure it out, at least not at first.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable_December_2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043508
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	Lazy Day Love - @Soft_Angel_Aziraphale

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the most NSWF/SFW thing I have written/.
> 
> Yes, there is smut, but not in your face smut?  
> IDEK...
> 
> No Triggers, but they do Make Love but in a safely worded way?

**December Seventh - Lazy Day - @Soft_Angel_Aziraphale**   
_A Lazy Day of Love_

**[December Seventh - Lazy Day of Love, Click for Music](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi6j6OBX_zct80N6fUGt-O68) **

Aziraphale's kiss wasn't fast, wasn't hard, it was something different than Crowley had really ever felt from him before. Aziraphale's kiss was slow, loving, gentle, and all-consuming, but Crowley couldn't help the sigh that Aziraphale pulled from him in the best of ways. 

Ever slowly, Aziraphale didn't use his knee for anything more than sliding Crowley up onto the countertop. Letting the cookie dough, pans, and everything else be pushed out of the way. Aziraphale tilted his head up, letting Crowley bend his head down, allowing their kiss continued.

Sliding his arms around Aziraphale's neck, Crowley's fingers slid into platinum hair, the softest thing Crowley had ever felt. Aziraphale slid his arms around Crowley's waist, pressing himself against the edge of the counter, in between Crowley's legs, getting a smidge closer.

Running his fingers up and down Crowley's spine, touching, feeling, taking his time, bringing about goosebumps along Crowley's arms, and yet another sigh followed. Demons didn't sigh, yet here he was, sighing with every touch. Crowley had been touch starved for so very long, and even though Aziraphale touched him often, whether his hand, his cheek, a tilt of his head for a kiss, he found that he longed for these touches.

Feeling Aziraphale's fingers dancing along his spine, Crowley licked at Aziraphale's bottom lip, slowly, gently, letting his angel know that this was what he wanted. To love him, to touch him, slowly was all he needed, maybe more to the kiss, but not much more, at least not yet. Aziraphale was more than willing to answer whatever his serpent needed or wanted.

He was here for the long haul, he wouldn't rush anything, and if it was just this, it would be enough. Even Aziraphale couldn't place the feeling, the need, or want, it wasn't want though, it wasn't need, it was a give and take that neither of them had felt before, but he knew he didn't want it to stop, what Aziraphale needed was to show his Crowley whatever this was, he wanted to give him.

Crowley felt when Aziraphale parted his lips for him, inviting him in, inviting him to stay, to not end whatever this was. An audible sigh left Crowley, not caring, not intending to sigh again, but it left him anyway. A gentle bite at Crowleys lower lip and then lips brushed against the others, Crowley touched Aziraphale's tongue with his own.

Aziraphale answered in kind, letting their tongues dance with the other, lips kissing and slowly deepening to something else. Crowley wrapped his legs around Aziraphale, not pressing, just holding him closer to him, afraid of floating away on this cloud of love. 

Arms tightened around Crowley's waist, holding him just as close to him as Crowley's legs were holding him. Neither of them, knowing what this was, but it was devouring them within the magic of what love was. Maybe it was the season, perhaps it was that they knew the other would never leave, or just maybe it was simply love.

Either way, it hadn't dawned on them that they were in the midst of loving the other, not rushed, or taking. It was slow and evergrowing, letting the love rush over them, filling the heart of the other, as it thrummed against their chests. A nurtured emotion, an ever needed feeling, they were falling ever deeper in love with the other.

As their kiss deepened, tongues dancing against the other, and sighs were slowly changing into something slightly more, Aziraphale let his hands slide further down Crowley. Pulling Crowley's legs up around his hips. Aziraphale slid his hands back around Crowley, never breaking the kiss; Aziraphale lifted Crowley off the counter, waiting for a moment to see if it was okay, only to be answered by a deeper kiss and arms tightening around his neck.

Aziraphale sauntered to the bedroom, carrying Crowley in his arms, who had somehow managed to deepen the kiss to a new depth. Answering in kind, Aziraphales knees touched the edge of the bed. Crowley tightened his grip around Aziraphale as he crawled up and into the bed. Finally finding a spot among the pillows, Aziraphale laid them down on the bed.

Aziraphale weight rested against Crowley, which was what he apparently needed, without knowing he did. Their love was directing them, unbeknownst to them both. Crowley's hands tangled in Aziraphale's hair, pulling and holding Aziraphale in their kiss. 

Free hands traveled along Crowley's legs, his hips, and narrow waist, bringing an almost silent moan from him, matching the gentle touches of his angel. Crowley's fingers touched over Aziraphales back, his shirt soft; as much as Crowley wanted it off, it seemed so much more intimate as his fingers ran over that particular shirt.

His angel always wore the color of blue, always just a shirt, but really never touching it, and to him, he didn't know how much he had wanted to. Aziraphale shivered under Crowley's touch as fingers glanced over his back, down his arms to where his skin was bare. 

Crowley was enraptured by everything he was feeling. Even as his fingers found the hem of the bottom of Aziraphale's shirt, pulling at it, further up until in answer, Aziraphale broke away from the kiss, letting Crowley pull it up and off of him, shaking it off his arms, letting the shirt fall to the wayside. Looking down at the demon he loved more than the world, Aziraphale was pulled back to meet Crowley's lips, brushing over Aziraphale's, feeling how very soft they were.

Somehow as they touched and as clothing was slowly removed, it never occurred to either of them to use miracles to do it; this, well this, whatever it was, was far more intimate. What they were feeling was miracle enough; mortal enemies were in love and in the midst of feeling what it was to make love to the other. They didn't realize it, at least not yet, it was something that neither knew or felt before, and it was something a miracle couldn't replicate.

Even as the other's warmth was felt on merely human bodies, their skin, touching the other, was something new. Aziraphale's kisses followed along Crowley's jawline, gentle, lasting as they continued down his neck, stopping on his collarbone. Aziraphale's fingers gingerly touched and glided over the side of Crowley, feeling him under him. Hearing how his breathing hitched on individual touches and quickening on others.

Every breath Aziraphale heard drove him to stay this way, as though listening to his Crowley was what was guiding him. Crowley's fingers slid down Aziraphale's back, feeling the muscles move under his softness he loved so very much move with him. Crowly moaned slightly, feeling Aziraphale's arms slid under his back, crisscrossing as his hands held the back of his head, sliding into his hair. Cradling his head in Aziraphale's hands, he felt safe, loved, cherished as angelic lips brushed over his again.

Fingers danced over where Aziraphale's wings should be, not prying, not rushed, but wanting, and without a thought, Aziraphale let go of any control over things such as his body; he willingly let Crowley have him. Crowley's eyes opened, feeling Aziraphale's wings lazily unfurl for him, without asking, under Crowley's fingers, were his wings. Aziraphale's wings, pure white, with their cooling light, gracing the room, against the stars that Crowley had made.

His hands ran up and down the tops of Aziraphale's wings, slowly carding his fingers through the white feathers, softer than even Aziraphale's hair, the tips of silver staying soft. Their bladed edges nowhere to be found, Aziraphale had given himself entirely over to Crowley; this was more, and Crowley knew it. 

Crowley gripped at the base of Aziraphaes wings, pulling him flush with his body, hearing that almost silent moan from his angel. Crowley felt the need to have more of his angel, just as slow and gentle, but he needed more of him. Kissing Aziraphale first, loving the kiss that spoke far more than any other kiss that either had gotten before.

"Angel, please." 

Crowley spoke more in a whispered love soaked, asking. Not demanding, not in desperation but in wanting more of what was happening. 

"Anything for you, my love."

A whispered affirmation of love, of words that told the other they were loved and needed. A temptation demon didn't understand what the difference was, why this time was different, but as time went on, it slowly started to occur to a being of love what was happening. A feeling meant only for mortals, something felt only if it were earned and then freely given in the very best of ways.

The only miracle done that day was to make it easier for the other, to be made love too, neither wanting to move from the others embraced, yet needing more, to feel as though they were one being. A smirk from Aziraphale as he heard a light snap and the knowing gasp from Crowley, Aziraphale kissed in his gasp, stealing Crowley's air from him.

Aziraphale kissed Crowley deeply as he lifted his hips slightly, feeling Crowley's hand slid between them, helping things along and to keep his angel where he was. At the feeling, Aziraphale's breath was caught and inhaled by Crowley, as his fingers found their way from wings and into Aziraphale's hair.

Slowly Aziraphale pressed into Crowley, gently, painfully slow, bringing Crowley to gasp at every movement Aziraphale did. It was almost too much for Aziraphale as he purposely held himself back, wanting Crowley, but like this. Feeling Crowley slowly come undone under him, fingers grasping in his hair, Aziraphale rested his head against Crowley's collarbone.

The kiss having been broken from the simple movement of feeling Crowley around him. Crowley's arms wrapped around Aziraphale's neck, fingers staying tangled in his hair, lovingly holding Aziraphale where he was. Aziraphale slid himself deeply inside Crowley, what took time, seemed to be over too quickly, holding himself within Crowley...feeling his fingers in his hair, the gentle panting by his ear.

"I love you, Crowley."

Crowley's gasped audibly at the words, at the feeling of Aziraphale starting to move ever so gently within him. It was those words that caused the realization to Crowley, something that Aziraphale had figured out mere moments before. Aziraphale was making love to him, not rushed, not trying something new, but the base feeling of what they meant to the other.

A feeling that Crowley should have never felt ever again, but here he was with his angel, having an actual angel love him so much that a being of love was so in love with him that Aziraphale was making love to him. Aziraphale smiled, feeling the realization dawn on Crowley; something else changed at that moment, any doubt or worry left. Crowley finally accepted it; they were one being as Aziraphale moved inside him.

"I love you too, Aziraphale. My angel."

Aziraphale lifted his head from Crowley's shoulder, looking into his eyes; Aziraphale smiled before kissing him again. Crowley let himself feel, giving himself to Aziraphale completely, there was no more doubt, and this was love, all-encompassing love. Even as they made love to one another, there were no more words to say; it was the base feeling of what made them one, love.

Even as Aziraphale brought his demon to the edge of bliss, and pulled him over the edge with him, love still filled them both. Staying in each other's arms, touching, kissing, loving, not wanting to break the moment they were experiencing. A kiss, words of love, of promises being made, and truly meant to be fulfilled, Crowley rolled them over.

Aziraphale went to say something only to be hushed by his demon, bringing a smile to Aziraphale's face. Crowley bringing Aziraphale's hand to his hips as he leaned down, brushing his lips over his angels. A sigh, a moment of love stolen for them, an angel being completely loved by a demon.

No words were needed as Crowley slowly made love to Aziraphale. Even as his head fell back, as he moved his hips against Aziraphale's movements under him and the feeling of Aziraphale's hands on him, stroking him, touching him, Crowley let himself fall deeper into love with his angel. 

Aziraphale sat up, pulling Crowley with him, not breaking their kiss, not moving from Crowley. Holding him in his arms as he found bliss again, in the arms of his angel, who followed shortly after. Aziraphale laid back down against the bed, taking Crowley with him, wrapping his arms around him; sleep found them both soon after, even as the light from above filled the room.

Whatever could it be, whatever could the lord almighty be gracing her two favorite beings with, only she knew. Even as they slept, she smiled, before leaving them, with a gift of her own making.


End file.
